


A Big, Overflowing Cup of Love

by matchamarimo



Series: All's Fair In Love and Baking Showdowns [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, more first year squad luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamarimo/pseuds/matchamarimo
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Hitoka met a shy boy who made lumpy but delicious cookies in their home economics class.Fifteen years later, Hitoka is celebrating the fifth anniversary of the opening of their joint cake boutique store with said shy boy.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: All's Fair In Love and Baking Showdowns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642504
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	A Big, Overflowing Cup of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Sugar, Cream, Cake, Love" featuring Yamaguchi and Yachi!
> 
> tldr; this is a baking/cooking AU, and Yamaguchi and Yachi are married and own a cake boutique together. Everyone bakes and cooks in some way or another!
> 
> This is gonna be so soft because I, too, am just a Soft (trademark symbol)
> 
> enjoy!

“ _Finally_ ,” Tadashi groans, flopping face-first onto the countertop the moment he hangs up. The action is followed by a long, pained, drawn-out groan, and a few thumps of his fist on the surface for good measure.

Hitoka laughs, finishing up the little arrangements of their new promo card on the display case, and reaches over to card her fingers through her husband’s messy hair, tweaking the cute little cowlick that has never quite managed to lay flat. Tadashi chuckles and lifts his head, propping his chin up on the back of his hand.

“Ishida-san finally finalized the date of her wedding.”

“Oh! That’s wonderful!” Hitoka gasps, and all but flies over to grab their massive agenda from the kitchen. “It’s set? For real?”

“For _real_ ,” Tadashi nods. He’s exhausted but looks pleased, and Hitoka doesn’t blame him. Ishida is a sweet girl, but her inability to make decisions and her rather overbearing mother has caused them more than a few headaches. “They booked the hall too, so I think it’s a good sign that it’s all coming together. I get the feeling her fiancé really put his foot down this time. May 27, 2021—that’s their day.”

“Perfect,” Hitoka sighs, sending a silent prayer of thanks up to the whimsical wedding gods before flipping through the agenda to the proper date. May 27, 2021. It feels far away now, but she knows from experience the wedding will arrive before they know it.

So many years have come and gone since they’d first started their cake business together. It’s almost surreal somedays—Hitoka gets up at four every morning with Tadashi, blearily sips coffee and munches on breakfast, and then they’re walking to work together and opening up shop long before the sun rises. They greet their bakers, get their desserts rolling, meet clients, argue with clients, and then they get busy with _their_ cakes in _their_ bakery.

Fifteen years ago, Hitoka met a shy boy who made lumpy but delicious cookies in their home economics class.

They were _really_ good cookies, despite looking like literal rocks that had come out of the earth, and she remembered how anxious he’d been when the teacher urged him to show the class his creation, and asked who’d like to try one.

When nobody had raised their hand, the boy had visibly wilted, lower lip wobbling just so slightly, and Hitoka, in a single moment of insane courageousness and mental fortitude (being a first year was _beyond_ terrifying, okay), leapt out of her seat and dashed up to the boy instead of raising her hand like a normal student. They’d nearly collided, startling a shout from their teacher, and Hitoka almost cried with embarrassment, praying for instant death or perhaps a really big cookie-shaped meteorite to crash into their school right that moment. That is, until she shoved one of the cookies into her mouth, and chewed.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, all terror and humiliation forgotten in the face of the most wonderful cookie she’d ever eaten in her life. The crisp exterior, the soft, chewy texture on the inside, the ooey-gooeyness of lumps of melted milk chocolate. “This is...this is amazing.”

The boy’s jaw dropped, eyes widening, and suddenly everyone was clambering forward, wanting a taste. The plate is taken from his hands and passed around, and exclamations of delight quickly rise around them.

But the boy isn’t looking at any of them; his eyes are on Hitoka only, cheeks glowing red, and Hitoka nervously brushes the crumbs from her fingertips. He’s cute, she thinks. His hair is messy but his freckles are nice.

“That was really good,” she whispers. “Will you teach me the recipe?”

And now, fifteen years later, Hitoka is about to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the opening of their joint cake boutique store with said shy boy.

+

Their storefront isn’t very big, but their kitchen is—an enormous room armed with ovens and stainless steel tables and every kind of piping equipment you could imagine. It takes a little bit of rearranging, but after Kei and Tadashi had pushed everything that wasn’t bolted down to the floor against the wall and moved the tables into the middle of the kitchen, it was actually quite spacious and airy.

Hitoka had tossed their best tablecloths over the tables, strung up the fairy lights around the doorways, and laid out platters of homemade finger foods, and everything looked absolutely perfect for their party.

“It looks amazing,” Tadashi grins, winding his arms around her waist, and Hitoka smiles, lacing her fingers through his.

“Doesn’t it? Sometimes I still can’t believe this is all ours.”

Tadashi laughs and kisses her cheek, so soft and gentle. “Me neither. But we did it. Five years—we made all of this happen together.”

Her heart warms, all bubbly and sappy like the syrup they drizzle over their desserts. “Yeah,” she whispers, brushing her thumb over Tadashi’s wedding ring. He lets out a little sniffle, making her giggle. “We did.”

They stand there for a moment, admiring their work, and then the bell at the front door chimes as it opens.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Kei calls, striding back into the bakery, returning from wherever it was he’d disappeared off to earlier. “Why are you guys just standing there? Your guests have arrived.”

“Ah!” Hitoka gasps, and grabs Tadashi by the hand, dragging him into the front. “It’s five already?!”

“Just about,” Kei grins, and leans down to give her a hug. “Don’t tell me Tadashi was crying in the back because he got emotional about everything again.”

“I was not!” Tadashi yells, cheeks bright red as he socks his best friend in the arm. Kei grunts and goes for a forehead flick, but they’re interrupted by a very amused Kuroo, who manages to yank Kei back by the tail of his jacket right in time.

“I leave you alone for two seconds and you’re already picking a fight again, Kei? Behave.”

“Yeah, Kei, _behave_ ,” Tadashi mimics, and the two of them dissolve into childish squabbling again. Meanwhile, Kuroo turns to Hitoka, and holds out a beautiful arrangement of fresh flowers.

“For us?” Hitoka gasps, accepting them carefully. “Kuroo-san, you shouldn’t have!”

“Ah, it was nothing,” Kuroo grins. “Wait till you see what Kei’s got for you two.”

“What! Kei, we said _no gifts_ —”

“Two words,” Kei says, untangling himself from Tadashi’s attempt at a headlock. “Cupcake. Tower.”

“Fuck,” Tadashi gapes, and whirls around to face Hitoka. “Ok, honey, I want that one. Just that one. Please? Pretty please?”

Hitoka can literally feel her resolve crumbling into little bits. “O-Oh, _fine_ , you know how much I love your cupcakes, Kei, but just this one thing!”

Kei smirks. “Oh, you think I’m the only one who broke that rule? You’re both so cute.”

Hitoka and Tadashi exchange looks of alarm, and that’s all the warning they have before everyone bursts into their store.

It’s madness. Hitoka hugs so many people she starts losing track after Tadahi’s parents congratulate her, and the food and desserts start piling up on their tables; Asahi brings a platter of delicious, make-it-yourself dessert crêpes with fresh fruit, Shoyou made barbeque skewers, Tobio put together an overflowing charcuterie board filled with fancy European meats and cheese wedges, and, of course, the _Moon Cakes_ ’ cupcake tower is an absolute hit. Hitoka inhales three cupcakes in one go before they get snatched up.

She finds Tadashi after making her rounds and light conversations with her friends, her mother, and in-laws. Tadashi is in the middle of a heated debate about charcoal grills with Shoyou while Tobio watches on, cheeks puffed up from the amount of food he’s got in his mouth.

“Hitoka!” Shoyou cries, latching onto her the instant she shows up. “Come here, you have to listen to what your husband is saying, he doesn’t think a charcoal grill has the same _boomf!_ as a master grill—”

“Because it doesn’t,” Tadashi argues loudly.

“—but it’s all about the slow _sssssstz!_ and the _whoomsh!_ of the flame—”

“Stop trying to get her to agree with you!” Tadashi cries. “She’s _my_ wife. She married _me_! Go bother Tobio about this!”

“I literally could not care less,” Tobio says, and Shoyou groans, covering his face.

“None of you are manly enough!”

“Quit yelling, you degenerate,” Kei hisses, bopping Shoyou on the head as he walks by with Kuroo in tow. Shoyou rounds on them instead, now yelling about their grilling show instead, and Tobio wanders off in search of more food.

Hitoka leans into Tadashi’s side and looks out over the kitchen. It’s lively and full of people; everyone that has been a part of their lives from the very moment she clumsily shoved a cookie in her mouth to help a nervous boy who baked in their class. Her mother is sharing a cup of tea and biscuits with Tadashi’s parents, talking animatedly. Asahi is showing some of her old culinary school friends how he decorates his crêpes, Akiteru is now talking with Kuroo while Kei desperately fights off an increasingly persistent Shoyou, who’s trying very hard to add more barbeque meat onto his plate. Tobio is probably on a foodie high right now, seeing as he isn’t even bothered by his boyfriend’s nonsense. 

“Five years,” Tadashi says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Hitoka grins and rests her arm around his waist, relishing in the warmth and the scent of fresh bread that always seems to follow Tadashi.

“It’s been five good years,” she says, and Tadashi nods.

“Here’s to many, many more with you,” he whispers, and leans down to kiss her.

Hitoka smiles, stands on her tiptoes, and kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the fic is Harry Styles’ “Adore You”
> 
> Fifteen year old Hitoka: I really liked your cookies  
> Fifteen year old Tadashi: HONEY I’D WALK THROUGH FIRE FOR YOU, JUST LET ME ADORE YOU,
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
